wolfsoriginalcharactermenageriefandomcom-20200215-history
'Jack'
Appearance A scrawny, moderate height man, Jack has short dark hair with dark brown eyes. He has a noted tan, and wears a large black leather jacket, with a grey T-shirt underneath it, and long black pants. Jack can be seen with an old knife at his pants, as well as a tin box kept in his jacket pocket. He can occasionally be seen donning an old fedora, though that's not done often. Personality As a man who's been running from the law for a while, Jack has grown to distrust most of the people around him, to the point of not even giving out a full name, let alone a real one. Jack has a tendency to be pretty resourceful, and instead of never giving away personal stories, which might arouse suspicion, Jack uses stories that other people have told him that he knows his target audience won't have heard before. Jack has a problem with locks. Mainly that they hide the fun stuff. For this reason, Jack carries a lockpicking set in the tin in his jacket, as well as keeping various fake I.D.s and passports in the tin. Jack has a reputation for being able to get things done, and for this reason is often asked to step in to accomplish something when the others fail. However, Jack is used to doing whatever it takes to survive, and when that's not really a factor, he tends to have a strong moral code. On the surface, Jack is fairly numb, seeming to be dead and unfeeling inside, though this is more because he represses his feelings than an actual lack of them. Jack has a tendency to be fairly sardonic, coming across as sarcastic and cynical to most people, leading people to believe that he just doesn't like people. However, the truth is that Jack's just a bit jaded. Jack doesn't hate people, he just knows that people lie and stab each other in the back. Jack's a bit of a loner, and while he's been with Eve's group for a while, that was only because he felt indebted to them, as Eve's group raided a skitter warehouse and rescued him. However, he doesn't quite like Eve's bossy attitude, and tends to disobey her quite often. Jack resists his eye worm, though rather than presenting itself in paralysis, this presents itself in a recurring migraine. The pain can sometimes extend into Jack's arm as well, and he will end up sleepwalking if he resists it for too long. History Born in England as Josh Mitchell, Jack kept that name for a long time, having no reason to shed it or lie about it. At least not until he was fourteen, and his parents passed away. Jack was put into the system, and, after going through several bad foster homes, he instead took to the street, deciding to take his chances there. On the street, Jack quickly learned to fend for himself, learning to steal, lie, and cheat his way into feeding himself. Which worked well for Jack. He didn't have a roof over his head, but he had food in his stomach, and a relatively free life. At least until he met Anastasia. While playing a game of Football (Soccer), one of the women watching the game decided to approach Jack afterwards. They got to talking, and after a lot of boring stuff, they got together. However, this didn't last long before she began to point things out to Jack. Things she wanted, things she couldn't afford, and he couldn't afford either. But, money had never been an issue for Jack, and he did his best to keep her happy, stealing things for her. Eventually, she managed to convince Jack to steal cars for chop shops, as well as making money through other ways. However, when Jack began to attract the attention of the authorities, and the heat got too big for him to continue stealing, he found that Anastasia no longer wanted to take his calls. Jack was forced to get out of town to try and avoid the heat, and never really heard from Anastasia after that. With a warrant out for his arrest, Jack couldn't use his real name, and so he stopped going by Josh and adopted Jack as his main Alias. However, since he had no references, and no past he could give them, Jack had a hard time finding a job, and was once again forced to go through less than legal means of employment. When Jack was nineteen, he once again was forced to move. Though this time, he chose to move overseas, deciding to simply escape his crimes altogether. However, when he got to America he found out it was the same story there, with no jobs available. After another few years of hiding from authorities and feeding himself through less than legal means, Jack was finally arrested. However, before while he was still in a holding cell, the invasion occured. Jack was released to fend for himself. However, he traded one cell for another, as the skitters captured him. Being a bit too old for the harness, Jack was instead implanted with an eyeworm, before being led to a warehouse where he was 'rescued' by Eve's group. Relationships Anastasia- The woman responsible for who Jack is today, she ripped his heart out a long time ago, and since then Jack has not been the same, though he rarely talks about it. Faith Anderson- The woman that Jack finds 'entertaining', she is his only real ally within the camp, and tends to be the one trying to make him do the right thing, even though he's not really sure what that is. Inventory *Box of fake I.D.s *Old pocket knife *Lockpicking tools Skills *Forgery- Jack is adept at forging documents, and is responsible for creating all of his fake I.D.s. *Theft- Jack is used to stealing and selling cars, phone, and other such objects to pay for his food. *Scrapper- Jack grew up fighting for food on the streets, and can be quite scrappy due to this. *Spy- While not really a skill, Jack has an eye worm, and is for all intents and purposes spying on the survivors. Quotes *"I don't care about them. Any of them. Each one of them thinks I love them, but I don't!" *"I don't feel anything, Faith. Not love, not hate, nothing. I turned it all off." Gallery Knave3.jpg|"Yea, I'm sure antibiotics and an old ripped T-shirt will work just fine for alien rabies." Knave2.jpg|"What the hell's this rubbish? You can see a slug without taking my bloomin' shirt off." Knave1.jpg Knave.jpg